Always By Your Side
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mai starts to develop hidden feelings for her best friend as the two have some fun together making snow bunnies and learns what it truly means to be a good friend. Yuri oneshot


**Always by Your Side**

**Pairing; Mai x Sayuri**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is my first Kanon fanfic here and I've decided to write a one shot of Mai x Sayuri from this series. They look so good together and I'm surprised that there's only one story written about Sayuri. So, I decided to step in and do the same, only in yuri style. I can't help it. As a yuri fan, I think I ship those two since Mai and Sayuri are best friends throughout the series. Enjoy! ;)**

Mai Kawasumi walks around the school alone one afternoon when everyone left to go home. Looking out the window, she notices that it's snowing outside, but only for a little bit. Somehow, it makes her want to walk outside and make one of those snow bunnies she used to do when she was little. But something is holding her back, though. And didn't know why. Maybe because of her mysterious past and how everyone treated her like she is a freak when she used her powers in public. She didn't know this would happen to her, but it did. But soon, Yuuichi had come along and accepted her. He became her friend during that time until Yuuichi had to leave since summer vacation was over.

And now, Mai is alone with no one around to talk to. She just stares at the window, watching the little snowflakes fall from the gray sky and softly sighs. Though she doesn't want to admit it, but she wishes she had her best friend, Sayuri Kurata along with her. She's the only one other than Yuuichi that she talks to. Besides, no one else wanted to accept her because of her amazing power to heal someone through her tears, but Sayuri and Yuuichi did.

"Mai?" a cute, high-pitched voice says from a distance. "Is that you?"

Mai turns to her left to notice her best friend walking up to her from the halls. "Hello, Sayuri," she says, quietly. "What are you doing here?"

'Sayuri was looking for you," the gray haired girl replies with a smile. "If you wanted to go outside, then why doesn't Sayuri take you there?"

"I didn't want to go outside," Mai says.

"Aw, you looked like you wanted to," Sayuri says as she takes her best friend's hand. "Come on. Sayuri knows a perfect spot to spend our time in the snow."

"Wait, Sayuri-" Before Mai could even object, Sayuri just drags her along and out the school doors.

Once outside, Sayuri stops at an open area near the path to the front entrance where there's piles of snow around.

"See, now you can make anything you want with this much snow!" Sayuri says, putting her arms up with enthusiasm. "What would you like to make?"

"I don't know," Mai replies.

"Oh, Sayuri knows!" she picks up some snow and forms it into an oval like shape. "How about you and Sayuri can make a snow bunny?"

Mai blushes at her suggestion. "W-wait, I never said I wanted to-"

"Look, Sayuri just gave you a head start!" the gray haired girl gently hands her the oval shaped snow ball while Mai takes it and examines it while blushing even more. "Want to do the rest?"

Mai slowly nods and looks around for some leaves and little red balls to go with it. She found the leaves, but no red balls. In fact, there isn't any around here since everything is covered up in snow.

"I'm afraid we just have to leave this incomplete," Mai says as she gently sets it on the ground.. "Besides, there's nothing around here to attach the eyes with."

"Hm, then Sayuri just has to be creative then." Her best friend walks around to look for an open space. She goes near the garden, digs some snow up and finds little black rocks underneath. She picks up a couple and attaches them onto the snow ball. "There! See? Now it's complete!"

Mai blushes again. _What is this sudden feeling? _she thinks to herself. _Somewhere in my heart is beating like it won't stop. _

"Mai, look! Isn't it still cute even though we put in black eyeballs instead of red ones?" Sayuri asks while holding up the snow bunny to show her best friend.

Mai nods. "It's adorable."

"Hehe! Sayuri knew Mai would like it!" She starts leaning down and digs up some more snow. "Come one. Let's make more! Sayuri is sure she can make a whole family of them!"

Mai stares at her best friend while still holding the already made one. _She sure is pretty determined sometimes, isn't she?_ she thinks to herself.

"Alright! We have a little sister in the family now!" Sayuri says cheerfully as she attaches a little bow on the next snow bunny.

"Where did you get that small bow?" Mai asks.

"Oh, Sayuri had those in her room one time, when Sayuri used to have a doll with a little bow. Sayuri had decided to make one of those female snow bunnies with a bow on top of it someday and now Sayuri had finally did." She holds up the snow bunny and smiles. "Aw, it's really cute!"

Mai just nods. "Now, what about the mother and father?"

"Sayuri is getting right to it," She starts to lean down again when she slips on some hidden ice and falls on her face. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Mai asks, alarmed.

"Ahaha, Sayuri is okay," she stands up while laughing nervously. "Now then, shall we get started? Mai, would you like to make the mother while Sayuri makes the father?"

"Sure."

Together, the two friends start working on the rest of the family. Sayuri forms a black mustache her snow bunny while Mai puts on some extra leaves for her snow bunny. Once it's complete, they set up the whole snow bunny family next to the garden. Sayuri backs away and examines them with a smile.

"Wow! They look like a real family now, isn't it?"

"It is," Mai replies.

Just then, to her surprise, Sayuri wraps her arms around her best friend with her head buried in her chest.

"Sayuri?" Mai says, shocked that she did that so suddenly.

"Thank you . . . for helping Sayuri make a wonderful snow bunny family," Sayuri says as she looks up at her. "You don't know how much this means to Sayuri. Especially since . . ." She looks down at the ground, feeling some tears form in her eyes.

"Since what, Sayuri?" Mai asks.

"Since Kazuya passed away," Sayuri finishes. "The whole time, Sayuri was alone and could no longer smile. But then, Mai showed up. She had made Sayuiri smile again."

"I didn't . . ." Mai starts but Sayuri beats her to it.

"Even though you didn't do much, Sayuri is grateful that Mai is a good friend. Sayuri would never want to lose her. Ever."

"Sayuri . . ." Mai blushes at her words.

"Please, don't leave Sayuri," the gray haired girl says as she tightens her hug a bit while resting her head on Mai's chest. "Sayuri wants to be by Mai's side forever. Because Mai is the cool, kind-hearted and brave. That's what Sayuri sees in her."

Tears were starting to form in Mai's eyes this time. She had never heard Sayuri say such words before and it makes her really happy. Mai returns the hug and kisses her on the forehead. "I'll never leave you, Sayuri."

"Really?" Her best friend looks up at her.

"Yes," Mai replies. "Because you are kind, cheerful and always wants everyone to be included. You're . . . like my own sister." She blushes at the last part.

"Well, can we be sisters, then?" Sayuri asks.

Mai flinches at the question while blushing more. "Wh-what?"

Sayuri blushes as well while shyly looking down at the ground. "Ahaha! To be honest, Sayuri always thought of Mai as a sister, too. We've always done things together, haven't we?"

Mai nods. "Yes."

Sayuri lets go and takes Mai's hands in her own. "So, from now on, we'll be pretend sisters. Sound good?"

Mai nods again as a small smile creeps on her face. "That sounds great."

"Sayuri's glad. And Sayuri is also glad to see that cute smile of yours, Mai."

Mai blushes again. "Yeah . . ."

* * *

**A/N: Well . . . what do you think? Now, I don't know which Kanon I would choose since there's two versions of it. But if I had to pick, it would have to be the 2002 version. Mostly because . . . Sayuri had prevented Mai from committing suicide. I like the 2006 version, too, but in that one, Sayuri didn't save her and it added in some drama with it. It was really sad, to be honest. **

**Anyway, though this series doesn't have any yuri moments at all, I think the 2002 version where Sayuri had saved Mai was definitely a yuri moment to me. I mean, dang! I totally didn't see that coming when I first watched Episode 8. But it was really cool to see that. :) Also, the Japanese voices for the girls were SUPER DUPER CUTE! Especially with Sayuri's voice! Let me know if you want any more stories with Mai x Sayuri!**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
